metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pastrami on Rye
Welcome! Pastrami on Rye, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages And, if you want to receive announcements from Wikitroid administrators by email (for example, site news, new features, and contests), subscribe to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list here (or click here for more info). We won't spam you, and you won't get many emails - just the important stuff! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- The Exterminator (Talk) 02:51, January 21, 2013 Zero Suit Please tell me you did not come here just so you could write about Samus' boobies. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Why must you talk about such matters? It's making me think abrupt yet wrong thoughts. Help mee...........Winnersof101 (talk) 03:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::You should get help by watching this video. Dr. AirHeart 125 (talk) 03:17, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, when you get the time. Bagel. Demolisher34 (talk) 03:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::First of all, hi RBX. Second, no I did not come here for that reason. I plan on contributing in other areas too when I have the time. In addition, that edit was not meant to be sexual. I was writing about the suit's new Other M design, and it is absolutely true about how it fits differently than in other appearances. Pastrami on Rye (talk) 21:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not since Samusiscool's "I started up MP3 and watched the opening cutscene, eyes on chest" comment have I heard something blatantly sexual. Whether that was your intent or not, please don't readd it. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:37, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Pastrami, I'm The Exterminator and one of the admins here. I'm afraid there's been a bit of misunderstanding about your edit. Your edit was made in good faith and there was nothing wrong with it, but it seems someone was particularly sensitive to the topic and made a wrong assumption about you. Usually we can be much friendlier than this and I'm quite sorry if this made a really bad first impression. I'll see what I can do about the edit so that others may not take it quite so sensitively, as you have made quite a good observation that I overlooked. Again, I apologize for the misunderstanding and hope you stay to contribute. Happy editing! --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 01:55, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Understood. Pastrami on Rye (talk) 13:53, August 24, 2013 (UTC)